prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
2005
This is a list of various things that took place in 2005. Significant events July :*4 - Shawn Michaels turns on Hulk Hogan on Monday Night Raw. October :*3 - After five years on Spike TV, WWE Monday Night RAW returns to the USA Network. The first episode is a three-hour special titled "WWE Homecoming"; the main event is a 30-minute iron man match pitting Shawn Michaels vs. Kurt Angle, which ends in a draw. Also during the episode, many WWE legends make special guest appearances, and "Stone Cold" Steve Austin gives stunners to each member of the McMahon family. Unknown :*Adrenaline Unleashed wrestling school opened. Births October :*17 - Connor Michalek Deaths April :*April 28 – Chris Candido 33 (Blood clot resulting from in-ring injury) July :*July 21 – Lord Alfred Hayes 76 (Complications from a stroke) August :*August 13 – Chris Tolos 75 (Cancer) :*August 18 – Chri$ Ca$h 23 (Motorcycle accident) :*August 25 – Moondog King October :*October 22 – The Crusher 79 November :*November 13 – Eddie Guerrero 38 (Acute heart failure) Debuts * Ashley Massaro * Balls Mahoney * Chris Masters * Jillian Hall * Juventud Guerrera * Mickie James * Paul Burchill * Psicosis * The Sandman * Simon Dean * Super Crazy * Trevor Murdoch Events Pay-Per-View events January :*January 5 – WWE New Year's Revolution :*January 16 – TNA Final Resolution :*January 30 – WWE Royal Rumble February :*February 13 – TNA Against All Odds :*February 20 – WWE No Way Out March :*March 13 – TNA Destination X April :*April 3 – WrestleMania 21 :*April 24 – TNA Lockdown May :*May 1 – WWE Backlash :*May 15 – TNA Hard Justice :*May 22 – Judgment Day 2005 June :*June 12 – WWE Judgment Day :*June 19 – TNA Slammiversary :*June 26 – WWE Vengeance July :*July 17 – TNA No Surrender :*July 24 – WWE The Great American Bash August :*August 14 – TNA Sacrifice :*August 21 – WWE SummerSlam September :*September 11 – TNA Unbreakable :*September 18 – WWE Unforgiven October :*October 9 – WWE No Mercy :*October 23 – TNA Bound for Glory November :*November 1 – WWE Taboo Tuesday :*November 13 – TNA Genesis :*November 27 – WWE Survivor Series December :*December 11 – TNA Turning Point :*December 18 – WWE Armageddon Title changes January :*January 5 – Triple H defeated Randy Orton, Batista, Chris Benoit, Chris Jericho, and Edge to win the vacant World Heavyweight Championship in an Elimination Chamber match :*January 8 – Alex Shelley defeated Sonjay Dutt to win the CZW Junior Heavyweight Championship :*January 16 – America's Most Wanted (Chris Harris and James Storm) defeated Eric Young and Bobby Roode to win the NWA World Tag Team Championship :*January 16 – Rob Conway and Sylvain Grenier defeated Eugene and William Regal to win the World Tag Team Championship :*January 16 – Jamal and Taiyō Kea defeated Hiroshi Tanahashi and Yutaka Yoshie to win the vacant AJPW Unified World Tag Team Championship :*January 23 – Scorpio and Doug Williams defeated Mitsuharu Misawa and Yoshinari Ogawa to win the GHC Tag Team Championship :*January 29 – Homicide and B-Boy defeated The Christopher Street Connection (Buff E. and Mace Mendoza) to win the JAPW Tag Team Championship. February :*February 4 – William Regal and Tajiri defeated Rob Conway and Sylvain Grenier to win the World Tag Team Championship :*February 5 – Mike Quackenbush defeated Alex Shelley to win the CZW Junior Heavyweight Championship :*February 5 – Ruckus defeated The Messiah to win the CZW World Heavyweight Championship :*February 5 – Franky The Mobster defeated B-Boy to win the CZW Iron Man Championship :*February 5 – Justice Pain and Nick Gage defeated Chri$ Ca$h, J.C. Bailey, SeXXXy Eddy, and Nate Webb to win the CZW Tag Team Championship March :*March 1 – Orlando Jordan defeated John Cena to win the WWE United States Championship :*March 5 – Jay Lethal defeated John Walters to win the ROH Pure Championship :*March 26 – Teddy Hart and Jack Evans defeated Homicide and B-Boy to win the JAPW Tag Team Championship April :*April 2 – Averno and Mephisto defeated Atlantis and Blue Panther to win the CMLL World Tag Team Championship :*April 2 – A.J. Styles defeated Super Dragon to win the PWG World Championship :*April 3 – John Cena defeated John Bradshaw Layfield to win the WWE Championship :*April 3 – Batista defeated Triple H to win the World Heavyweight Championship :*April 26 – The Naturals (Andy Douglas and Chase Stevens) defeated America's Most Wanted to win the NWA World Tag Team Championship May :*May 15 – A.J. Styles defeated Jeff Jarrett to win the NWA World Heavyweight Championship :*May 21 – Jay Lethal defeated Homicide to win the JAPW Heavyweight Championship June :*June 18 – CM Punk defeated Austin Aries to win the ROH World Championship :*June 19 – Raven defeated A.J. Styles to win the NWA World Heavyweight Championship (This was a King of the Mountain match also involving Abyss, Monty Brown, and Sean Waltman) :*June 20 – Carlito defeated Shelton Benjamin to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship July :*July 9 – Scorpio Sky and Quicksilver defeated Chris Bosh and Scott Lost to win the PWG World Tag Team Championship :*July 16 – Eddie Colón defeated El Diamante to win the WWC Universal Heavyweight Championship :*July 16 – The Backseat Boyz (Trent Acid and Johnny Kashmere) defeated Teddy Hart and Jack Evans to win the JAPW Tag Team Championship :*July 22 – Monty Brown defeated Kid Kash to win the JCW World Heavyweight Championship :*July 23 – Terry Funk defeated Monty Brown to win the JCW World Heavyweight Championship :*July 24 – Mad Man Pondo defeated Terry Funk to win the JCW World Heavyweight Championship :*July 24 – Shane Storm defeated Jigsaw to win the CHIKARA Young Lions Cup :*July 24 – Road Warrior Animal and Heidenreich defeated Johnny Nitro and Joey Mercury to win the WWE Tag Team Championship August :*August 6 – Sal Rinauro and Spanky defeated Eddie Vegas and Jimmy Rave to win the FIP World Tag Team Championship :*August 6 – Kevin Steen defeated A.J. Styles to win the PWG World Championship :*August 13 – Kevin Steen defeated Franky The Mobster to win the CZW Iron Man Championship :*August 21 – Chris Benoit defeated Orlando Jordan to win the WWE United States Championship September :*September 10 – Claudio Castagnoli and Chris Hero defeated Necro Butcher and Toby Klein to win the CZW Tag Team Championship :*September 11 – A.J. Styles defeated Christopher Daniels to win the TNA X-Division Championship :*September 17 – Bryan Danielson defeated James Gibson to win the ROH World Championship :*September 18 – Ric Flair defeated Carlito to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship October :*October 1 – Tony Mamaluke and Sal Rinauro defeated BJ Whitmer and Jimmy Jacobs for the ROH World Tag Team Championship :*October 1 – Davey Richards and Super Dragon defeated Human Tornado and El Generico to win the PWG World Tag Team Championship :*October 8 – Brock Lesnar defeated Kazuyuki Fujita to win the IWGP Heavyweight Championship (Lesnar was later stripped of the championship in 2006 due to visa problems, but Lesnar refused to relinquish the belt; Antonio Inoki would later award Lesnar the IWGP Third Belt Championship, which became the primary title of the Inoki Genome Federation and was listed on record as still being Lesnar's reign as IWGP Champion, but the reign is not recognized as a World Title reign by NJPW.) :*October 18 – Booker T defeated Chris Benoit to win the WWE United States Championship :*October 22 – Teddy Hart and Homicide defeated The Backseat Boyz to win the JAPW Tag Team Championship :*October 22 – Scorpio defeated Mohammad Yone to win the GHC Hardcore Openweight Championship :*October 23 – Rhino defeated Jeff Jarrett to win the NWA World Heavyweight Championship :*October 30 – Hiroyoshi Tenzan and Masahiro Chono defeated Hiroshi Tanahashi and Shinsuke Nakamura to win the IWGP Tag Team Championship November :*November 1 – Kane and Big Show defeated Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch to win the World Tag Team Championship :*November 4 – Magnitude Kishiwada defeated Masaki Mochizuki to win the Dragon Gate Open The Dream Gate Championship :*November 12 – The Backseat Boyz defeated Teddy Hart and Homicide tp win the JAPW Tag Team Championship December :*December 3 – Joey Ryan defeated Kevin Steen to win the PWG World Championship :*December 3 – The S.A.T. (Joel and Jose Maximo) defeated The Backseat Boyz to win the JAPW Tag Team Championship :*December 10 – Super Dragon defeated Ruckus to win the CZW World Heavyweight Championship :*December 11 – Samoa Joe defeated A.J. Styles to win the TNA X-Division Championship Category: Wrestling Years